Talk:Elf, Variant (3.5e Race)
Mechanical Changes Discussion Exactly what it say on the tin. --The Zanni 07:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I can't really say it deserves LA (because I don't think it does), but I will say that the variability offers a lot of potential for, well not really abuse, but something akin to it. There's just so much versatility (ability scores, skills, weapon proficiences, flavorful ability, favored class) I feel like it kind of makes humans less relevant, and considering they were already one of the better races, I don't know if that's a good thing. Humans will still have their place for the extra feat, and I'm not saying it's bad, I just feel like it's hovering right on the point between balanced and a little too much. -- Jota 18:26, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :: They don't get the human bonus feat, and the bonus skill points granted by humans is far more versatile (and stronger on the long run). Remember you can purchase an extra tome feat with your bonus feat. --The Zanni 20:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I know they (the elf variant) don't get the extra feat, I only mentioned that as one of the few reasons humans would still be a viable option if this variant race were allowed. Now if you are talking Tome rules, then this is perfectly balanced, because Tome doesn't have the stupid two-for-one buying of cross-class skills, or multi-classing penalties, and feats are actually worth something. I was talking about a core game, in the context of which I think this could be construed as overpowered (since cross-class skills suck, multi-classing penalties are a bitch, and feats are meh). For Tome games, however, its fine without question. -- Jota 21:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: Think of it like this... Dwarf > This. It's pretty much on par with Human, which is a good point to be at. --TK-Squared 22:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::: You should add the druid spell list for flavourful ability, after all many elves are nature-based. You should also include creature touched (but may only affect the elf). Just a suggestion. --Leziad 02:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Hmmm might actually be a good idea. --The Zanni 02:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Umm, you might wanna restrict the flavourful ability because someone could get +20 to all attack rolls using a permanent true strike. --Idkwhatmynameis :::::::: True Strike don't meet flavourful abilities prerequisites actually. See ''true strike'', since it doesn't have a true duration (next single attack, which is basically instantaneous). We had a long discussion on the IRC about that and Minster Sinister pointed that out. --Leziad 00:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: How about Lesser Vigor? Fast Healing along with everything else seems a little... off :-\ --Ghostwheel 01:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: One thing you could do is disallow "spells with durations measured in rounds" - that would restrict many of the more problematic "I'm invincible!" spells. If you really want elves with permanent detect magic and the like, you could also specifically allow detect spells. Quantumboost 22:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Heh... I'm imagining an Elf with a permanent Summon Monster on her. Running around with a Celestial Badger or some shit... it's an entertaining notion. --For Valor ::::::::: EDIT: Also an Orb of Lesser Fire. Why don't the sample Fire Elves get a pet fireball? THAT would be flavorful. ::::::::::Pretty much every elven subtype (all but one I can think of) have a penalty to Constitution. Perhaps they should gain a bonus to any attribute and a penalty to Con. -Catharz Godfoot 23:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I feel like that would potentially restrict the classes that would be most beneficial to the drow, even though Con is essentially a catch-all stat that should never really be dumped. As written, it offers the versatility to not be stuck with an unwanted penalty. - TG Cid 00:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lacking a weakness isn't versatility. The Con penalty doesn't impact whether an elf is better at any class A'' than class ''B, it merely makes the elf worse at both. Ideally, this will be offset by gaining +2 to whatever attribute is most important. That said, the elf as written works just fine. I'm a fan of the 'alteration elves': the mini-elf (reduce person), the supersized elf (enlarge person), and the speedy elf (expeditious retreat). -Catharz Godfoot 05:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) for shit and giggles Slime Elves: * +2 dexterity, -2 charisma: Slimes elves are slimy but smell bad. * Humanoid (Elf) * Medium: As Medium creatures, elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Elf base land speed is 30 ft. feet * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision: A elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Skill Bonus (Ex): +2 racial bonus to escape artist, balance and tumbles check. * Flavourful Ability (Ex): Slime elves secret acidic slimes, causing damages to those daring to touch them. They gain the benefit of ''babau slime'' spell at all time, they may resume or suppress this ability at will sa a free action. * Weapon Proficiency: Slime elves receive either: simple weapon proficiency with all simple weapons. * Automatic Languages: Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan.. * Favored Class: wizard and biomancer. Take note biomancer use the druid spell list so I don't think it an illegal move to take babau slime spells. Anyway just for the lulz. --Leziad 05:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) For t3h Drowz? I understand that Drow would normally fit into this category (they're the classic Elven race, and everyone loves them), but they don't conform to the standards. By what's given here, drow don't have Darkvision nor Light Sensitivity, and they can't gain it via Spell either (the lowest-level spell for Darkvision is lvl.2). I recommend PC's should get 60-120' DV w/Light Sensitivity in case they want to play an Orcish Elf or a Drow-based race. --For Valor :I don't think it's particularly important that the drow be included here, personally. There's already an LA +0 drow on this site, so I think it's more or less covered even though it admittedly doesn't use this variant rule. Even if the drow were to be presented here, it's one of the few elves that actually has LA in its SRD form, so unless this variant rule sought to establish parity with the other races and playability for the drow it may have trouble incorporating everything that the SRD gave the drow. - TG Cid 00:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC)